Devil's Drop Zone
Devil's Drop Zone is the first storyline mission of Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "You have been assigned to help topple the dictator Salvador Mendoza in the Caribbean republic of San Esperito. Your first objective is to meet up with your case officer Tom Sheldon at El Rosario beach and then make your way to the safe house. Military forces may have been alerted to your presence, so heads up." The mission begins with a cut-scene where Rico sits in the Agency cargo plane and looks at a postcard. He comments about San Esperito's current regime, calling it "pissant". The cutscene ends with the cargo plane's cargo door opening up and Rico skydiving out of it. He then parachutes into San Esperito and meets Tom Sheldon on a beach in Provincia Aguilar. Walkthrough You gain control of Rico skydiving from a cargo plane. Try to reach the beach without landing in the water, or else you'll have to find a boat or swim. You can open your parachute at a certain point to gently glide towards the objective. You can also deploy, skydive, redeploy and close it to familiarize yourself with use of the parachute. Once at the beach you'll have to help Tom fight off the San Esperito Military, who arrive by three Cutler Bullhorn vans. Rico is initially armed with Holdt R4 Pitbulls, which have infinite ammunition, but note that you can pick up the weapons from the people you kill, as the Pitbulls are grossly under powered. If you want their guns then act fast and get them immediately, because they'll disappear after some time. Once you've killed everyone, Tom will tell you to get on the Mounted Gun on his MV. Tom will then drive the MV, while you have to fend off pursuers. At first there will only be Wallys GPs following you, but soon there will be Delta 5H4 Boxhead helicopters. The helicopters should take priority as they shoot rockets which cause much more damage than the machine guns on the jeeps. After a short ride, you'll have to clear a roadblock. There will be six soldiers behind sandbags and a Scando Track Loader Extreme blocking the road. entered in this mission and will have to be blown up. To do so, shoot at the Red Barrels, or at the fuel tank in front of it. Towards the end and just before the bridge, Tom will call three Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comets to get rid of the chasers. Pilot: "This is Glory Boy two to Trader Tango Sierra. Got you on eyeball. Standing by." Tom: "Trader Tango Sierra to Glory Boy two and seven: Engage hostiles. I repeat, engage hostiles!" Pilot: "Roger that. Enjoy the show!" After the air support has arrived they will take out all the enemies, and Tom will drive you to the "Agency 01 Camp base safehouse", where the mission ends. Trivia *This mission has several rare vehicles: **This is the only appearance of the Agency cargo plane. **This is the only time you will find an Agency MV, unless you obtain it directly after the mission (see MV article for more details). **This is the only time the San Esperito Military uses Cutler Bullhorns. **This is the only time you can find Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comets until the penultimate Agency mission: Taking Out The Garbage (Vol.2). **This mission is the only time the Viper boatworks Seaserpent III will spawn commonly in water traffic. *This is the only time the San Esperito Military uses the Aviv Scarab. *Just Cause 2's beginning mission, Welcome to Panau, is similar to this mission in that you start out Skydiving. *This mission is the only Agency mission where the Scando Track Loader Extreme is featured. In this case, as a roadblock. *This is the only time Tom uses a weapon in this game. In fact, this is the only time he's a NPC in JC1, other than standing and waiting at some mission triggers. *If you fly over to the Triton Broadsider spawn point before getting to the beach, it won't be there. This is because all of the enemy spawns in the mission are triggered by proximity to the undrivable Agency MV. *While not in short supply, this is the only time the San Esperito Military uses their Delta 5H4 Boxheads against the player, strangely. *This is one of the few missions where San Esperito Military Wallys GPs have Mounted Guns facing forward. These can be obtained. See the Wallys GP article for details. *The mounted gun on the Agency MV can be exited at any time at will, before the roadblock. After the roadblock, the player is locked into the gun. **When getting out of it, Tom Sheldon will yell "Hey! Get back behind that shooter!" *There is cut game content that can be seen in this mission through the necessary steps to glitch it and drive the Agency MV. This has been observed and tested on PC only, as of this time. When getting into the MV, subtitles on the screen will read "mission_sheldon_m01_27" and Tom Sheldon will be heard saying "Get outta the car, Rico!" When the player gets back out of the Agency MV, Sheldon will respond with "Thanks man!" A video demonstrating this. *If the player uses the Cutler Bullhorns to push the Agency MV throughout Provincia Aguilar, it will fool the game into thinking the mission has been advanced, and trigger dialogue or enemies along the route. With this in mind, it is possible to push the Agency MV along an alternate route up to the bridge at the end, and skip the mounted gun section of the mission entirely. *The entity of code that causes the proximity triggers for enemies, dialogue, and cutscenes is attached to the non-drivable Agency MV, and is detached when the vehicle is placed in a garage. It is neither the Agency MV itself, nor the Tom Sheldon NPC. *The San Esperito Military soldiers driving the Wallys GPs in this mission have increased health, making their health bars likely just as large as Rico's own. *The San Esperito Military soldiers inside the Wallys GPs are programmed to attack Tom Sheldon rather than Rico, unless they are removed from their vehicles somehow. *The Agency MV is fully bulletproof, and cannot be damaged unless struck by the missiles on the Delta 5H4 Boxheads. *The AI programming that allows Tom Sheldon to drive along the route of the mission is also equipped to head straight to Agency 01, a bit further back from where the mission actually ends. Gallery Agency cargo plane.png|The Agency cargo plane. Agency MV (mounted gun close-up).png|Mounted Gun armed Agency MV. Unfortunately, unobtainable on the PC. Military Bullhorn 3.png|It's possible to keep one of the San Esperito Military Cutler Bullhorns. See the article on how to do this. Parachuting to Parovicia Aguilar.jpg|Parachuting down to El Rosario. Agency MV.jpg|Mounted Gun on the Agency MV. DDZ Roadblock.jpg|Roadblock with a Scando Track Loader Extreme. Devils Drop Zone airstrike.jpg Wallys GP Forward-Facing Mounted Gun Front Quarter.jpg|One of the enemy Wallys GPs featured in this mission. These are obtainable as well. Videos Mission walkthrough How to get the unique military Cutler Bullhorn Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions